This application is a 371 of PCT/JP93/00159 filed Feb. 8, 1993.
1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a method of manufacturing of film type batteries for use in the fields of electronic equipment and electric automobiles etc.
2. Background Art
FIG. 30 is an oblique view showing one process of a conventional manufacturing method of a film type battery. In the conventional method; an active material 102 is applied within a region of a frame after installing the frame on a surface of a current collector plate 101, the frame is removed and a sealing agent 103 is put on the area where the frame had been installed, so as to form an active material layer on the current collector plate 101, an electrolyte layer is formed on a separate current collector plate in the same way, and these current collector plates are placed one upon another.
In the above conventional method, however, the work for removing the frame and putting the sealing agent 103 on the area where the frame has been installed is troublesome, so that this method is inefficient for mass-production. Further, the active material layer and the electrolyte layer are formed on different current collector plates respectively, so that applied thicknesses and applied areas of the active material and the electrolyte are apt to be scattered to cause dispersion of battery quality.
An object of this invention is to provide a manufacturing method of a highly-efficient film type battery enabling easy mass-production of the battery without producing any dispersion of battery quality.